Ubiquitous wireless communication devices are becoming more and more prevalent in replacing fixed cables in mobile computing environments. Typical examples of such wireless devices are Bluetooth 802.15, 802.11b and 802.11a communication modules, or the like. For example, in Bluetooth enabled devices, neighboring devices are able to communicate with each other in an automated fashion when they are within a wireless communication range of typically about 10 meters. Thus, in a typical environment in which a plurality of Bluetooth enabled devices are present, and the relative physical arrangement of the devices in unknown, a master device including a Bluetooth transceiver may communicate with more than one slave device which is also Bluetooth enabled. In addition, radio propagation such as Bluetooth communication, may pass through walls of a dwelling or office and, accordingly, the master device may erroneously communicate with a slave device which is outside of the current location of the master device.